Anywhere But Here
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan's changed Courtney, even after he promised not to. But Courtney doesn't see anything wrong with her new ways. She doesn't care as long as she's with Duncan. For All My Amazing Reviewers!


**Anywhere But Here**

School. I love school, but recently it's getting a bit...drab. I guess Duncan's rubbed off on me. He hates school, and anything school related too. I never used to understand how anyone could be ike him. A delinquent. How do they have courage to break the rules and not care about getting caught or getting in trouble. It's insane if you ask me, more like if you'd asked me then. Lately I've changed, Duncan's changed me. I'm no longer the prissy girl I used to be. I no longer have a pole stuck up my butt. Sure, I still love school and things like that, and I'm still someone who follows the rules, but at the same time, I'm not.

I used to lean against my locker. People of all ages rushing past me. The hallway's crowded but no one notices poor old me on the sidelines. It wouldn't matter if I was on an isolated island by myself though. No matter if I was with a huge group of people or all on my own. I didn't matter if everything around me was silent, but I wanted noise. It didn't matter if everything around me was to loud, but I wanted silence. It didn't matter where I was, I'd still be wishing to be somewhere else. Somewhere far away, somewhere I could just be...me.

Then you hit me. Fast and hard. I was swept off my feet. At first I never admitted it, but it was true. I was instantly in love with you. And I could tell you felt the same about me. The reason I never wanted to admit it was because I was scared. Scared of what other people would think of me I know you didn't care. I guess I was in shock, I couldn't believe it. The delinquent falling for the goody-two shoes.

You used to turn to me and say, "Never chnage the way you are." But here I am. I'm not the same person anymore. I've chnaed. You've changed me. But I've changed for the better. I know you loved the way I ws, but don't you love the new me more?

I remember when I first developed feelings for you I didn't know what to do. I would always drop my pencil so you'd look up to see me, or if I was lucky you'd pick it up for me. It was the stupid things I did trying to catch your eye that matter most now. Things will never look the same now we're together. Everything will be different. The whole school has been turned upside down already. It's only a matter of time before the world collapses. But I can't deny it any longer. We belong together. Your the moth and I'm the flame. You're drawn to me by something that no one can explain.

Here I go again. I'm getting way ahead of myself as usual. I should learn to walk before I run. In other words I shouldn't rush into things, I should take it step-by-step. One thing I have never been able to do. How can I explain all of this? I can't. I can't stop a story that's you've begun. A story that started all because you developed feelings for me.

I'm falling through the door. I'm falling hard for you. I'm flying 'cross the floor. This is what you're doing to me, you're making me lose control. But I wouldn't want it any other way. When you look at me it's clear. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I love, the one I never want to give up.

You're the one who's taken over everything I do, and you don't even realize it. You're burning up my dreams. I only dream about you. I only dream about us. And I must be going crazy now, because I would never say this if I was sane. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here, with you by my side.

What's happening to he two of us is unknown to the real world. What we feel inside is a mystery. An unsolvable case. No one will ever make me feel the way I feel right now. The way I feel towards you. Our love is a roller coaster, every relationship has it's up's and down's, but I know I'll be alright if you'r with me the whole way. I may never work out what you've done to me. I'm a whole new person now. I don't have a care in the world. I float around on thin air, nothing holding me up there but you. I must be a sight to see. I have rainbow colored hair now, fashioned by you of course. You did such a great ob on your own mohawk you gave me a new do to.

So many people have tried to change the way I am, or was. No ne suceeded. I was always going to be an uptight, gooy-two shoes who always follows the rules. But then you came along. You set me free. You the only one who's done it, and now I can't be happier.

I'm falling through the door. I'm falling hard for you. I'm flying 'cross the floor. This is what you're doing to me, you're making me lose control. But I wouldn't want it any other way. When you look at me it's clear. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I love, the one I never want to give up.

You're the one who's taken over everything I do, and you don't even realize it. You're burning up my dreams. I only dream about you. I only dream about us. And I must be going crazy now, because I would never say this if I was sane. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here, with you by my side.

But here I am. No! Here _we_are. My head is spinning fast. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything I once thought was right...is now wrong. I don't know what ways up and what ways down. You've changed the way I see things. Nothings right anymore.

Time is flying by past. We won't always have this time together. We'll soon be left with only the memories. We won't always be there for each other, no matter how much we want to. We'll eventually go our separate ways, and nothing can stop that.

I thought you were sent into my life to throw me off balance. Get rid of everything I had worked hard to achieve. But you still knocked me off my feet. You've taken me to a place that no one has taen me before. Yo've given me wings to fly. I now know I can do whatever I want. I can take it all on in life. But the whole world goers crashing by, again.

I'm falling through the door. I'm falling hard for you. I'm flying 'cross the floor. This is what you're doing to me, you're making me lose control. But I wouldn't want it any other way. When you look at me it's clear. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I love, the one I never want to give up.

You're the one who's taken over everything I do, and you don't even realize it. You're burning up my dreams. I only dream about you. I only dream about us. And I must be going crazy now, because I would never say this if I was sane. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here, with you by my side.

I'm falling through the door. I'm falling hard for you. I'm flying 'cross the floor. This is what you're doing to me, you're making me lose control. But I wouldn't want it any other way. When you look at me it's clear. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I love, the one I never want to give up.

You're the one who's taken over everything I do, and you don't even realize it. You're burning up my dreams. I only dream about you. I only dream about us. And I must be going crazy now, because I would never say this if I was sane. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here, with you by my side.

School. I love school, but recently it's getting a bit...drab. I guess Duncan's rubbed off on me. He hates school, and anything school related too. I never used to understand how anyone could be like him. A delinquent. How do they have courage to break the rules and not care about getting caught or getting in trouble. It's insane if you ask me, more like if you'd asked me then. Lately I've changed, Duncan's changed me. I'm no longer the prissy girl I used to be. I no longer have a pole stuck up my butt. Sure, I still love school and things like that, and I'm still someone who follows the rules, but at the same time, I'm not.

A/N:

Okay, first off, this ain't Chloe, it's Brianna(her step-sister). Chloe's ill...Yeah, she's in bed ill...

However, she did write this the other day and asked me to upload it for her :)

I feel so privilaged ;) LOL!

Song is Anywhere but here by Hilary Duff

I love this so much :) And I hope you do, too :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, Brianna


End file.
